The Sun, Moon, and Stars
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Starlight Glimmer still misses her old friend, Sunburst, but in a way like never before. Much to her surprise, her friend comes to Ponyville in search of her! But after so many years, and the sudden departure from the past, will Starlight be able to forgive him? And if she does, then will they become so much more? Also, I had to put OC for Sunburst. I don' own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Missing You

Ponyville was a bright and cheery place in the magical land known as Equestria. All of it was held together by one simple thing: The Magic of Friendship. And everypony knew that now. Even a certain pony who only learned of it recently. Her name is Starlight Glimmer. She was a mare with pink fur, a light blue and purple striped mane, and persian blue eyes. She had recently thought that everypony in Equestria should be equal by giving up their own cutie mark and replacing it with an equal sign. And only SHE had the power to do that. It was quite the wonderful gift… or so she used to think. Now, she has real, true friends. The whole reason she thought cutie marks were bad was because her old friend Sunburst had received his and was so swept up in it that he was sent off to Canterlot, and she never saw him again…

However, Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship, had set her straight by saying that she should start over and become her student to learn about true friendship and how to work through even the toughest messes. And she did. And she was learning so much! Still, there's something that was still bothering poor Starlight…

She had made herself a house close to Twilight's castle so she could visit her more often for her lessons. And now, she needed one.

She woke up and ate her breakfast oats and fruit, galloped over to Twilight's castle, and ran into Pinkie Pie. She was out with her coltfriend, Cheese Sandwich, whom Starlight had met a few days ago.

"Hey, Starlight!" Pinkie greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Pinkie," Starlight greeted with indifference.

"Cheese," she added, bowing her head to the brunette stallion.

"You going to Twilight's castle?" Pinkie asked.

Starlight nodded and walked past them, her head hung low. Pinkie raised an eyebrow at Starlight as she walked away.

"Huh… wonder what's got her sad?" the party pony wondered.

Cheese shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Maybe Twilight will help her feel better?" he suggested.

Pinkie nodded.

"Now… where were we?" Cheese said to his marefriend, leaning in.

She smirked and kissed his lips. Afterwards, they started to walk off together.

Starlight looked back at the couple. She saw how happy they looked together, and that made her feel sick to her stomach and a small tear welled up in her eye. Nonetheless, she wiped it away and pulled herself together. She had a task to complete!

Starlight approached the large, tree shaped castle and saw Flash Sentry standing guard.

"Ah, Starlight," the gold pegasus greeted.

"What brings you here?" Starlight looked up and explained her reason to the bluenette guard.

"Ah, I see," Flash said, "go on in." he gestured to the door and opened it.

"Thanks…" Starlight mumbled.

"Tell Twilight I said hi," Flash called after her.

She nodded and continued on.

In her throne room, Twilight was reading a book Spike had just gotten her from the Canterlot Library. It was about how a unicorn's magic can develop over the years. She was still trying to figure out how Starlight's magic was so powerful. She had found nothing so far, except for the fact that a unicorn can often tutor himself/herself if that pony is alone for a long time. Even newborn foals could do that! She wondered if Starlight did that and more when she was a foal?

She then heard a knocking on her door, and that made her spell disable and the book dropped to the floor.

She looked over at her door and said, "Come in!"

Sure enough, Starlight Glimmer came in.

"Oh, hey, Starlight." Twilight greeted her friend happily.

But then she noticed how down Starlight looked and got worried.

"Starlight?" she wondered, trotting over to her.

"Twilight… have you ever felt like… I don't know… you're sick but not. And then you just feel sad but at the same time… not?" the pink unicorn said with an unsure expression on her face.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at her. She kind of understood, but at the same time, she was really confused.

"Well, I think so?" the purple alicorn said in an unsure tone.

Then, she got an idea!

"I know! I think the best way to understand this is to find the one pony who'll understand anything: Pinkie Pie!" Starlight sighed.

"She's going out with Cheese," the purple-maned unicorn mare said.

Twilight's ears drooped.

"Darn… Well, I guess we'll have to go with Plan B…" she said, raising her hoof in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"And that is?" Starlight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Therapy!" Twilight answered, raising a notebook and pen with her magic.

Starlight's persian blue eyes shrunk slightly and she sweated. 'Oh, boy…' she thought.

Starlight was laying on a lay out futon and staring up at the ceiling. Twilight was wearing a mare's therapist outfit, glasses and all.

'To be honest, I thought Pinkie would be the one to do this to me… With how randomly she behaves…' Starlight thought.

"Now, tell me when you started to feel like this," Twilight said, her quill and paper ready.

"Well, just this morning, I felt sick. And I had a dream last night with Sunburst." Starlight said, laying her hooves across her chest.

"I see," Twilight said, jotting this down.

"Yeah… and then I woke up with a stomach ache and an awful feeling in my chest where my heart is." Starlight continued, shifting her eyes around.

"Uh-huh…~" Twilight observed, jotting this down.

"Anything else?" the purple princess asked.

"Well, for some reason, seeing Cheese and Pinkie together made me feel even more… strange…" Starlight answered, shifting her eyes upwards.

"Uh-huh… I see…" Twilight said, writing this down as well.

After reading over her notes, "Hm"-ing and "Uh-huh"-ing all the while, Twilight finally came to a decision. She didn't know if Starlight would agree with her, but you never know.

"Well, Starlight, I've come to one, and one decision only!" Twilight said, showing her notes to Starlight.

The pink unicorn mare raised an eyebrow at the notes which made no sense to her.

"And that is?~" she asked.

Twilight smiled.

"You miss Sunburst in a deep way!"

Starlight blushed and her persian blue eyes shrunk down.

"W-What are you implying, Twilight?!" she stuttered, trying to stop blushing.

Twilight smirked and chuckled.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own, Starlight." the purple alicorn said.

She then trotted back to her throne.

"What do you mean?! What do I have to figure out?!" Starlight demanded.

"Goodbye, Starlight!~" Twilight said in a singsong voice.

Starlight then groaned in frustration and stomped out of the princess' throne room and slammed the door using her magic.

When she got home, Starlight went into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed.

"Miss Sunburst in a "deep" way?" she repeated Twilight's words.

"What does that even mean?!" she demanded to herself.

She clutched her heart and stared up at the ceiling. One thing was for certain, and Twilight was right…

She did miss Sunburst…

* * *

Done! New story featuring my new favourite MLP ship: StarBurst! ←LOL!

Shadow: Sweet!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Sunny Reunion… Or Not

A stallion with an orange mane and tale, a sunny orange coat of fur, white hooves, and blue eyes walked down a path. He used his magic to levitate a map in front of him. His name was Sunburst and he was looking for a town called Ponyville. He had finished his studies in Canterlot and wanted to find a home of his own, He wanted to find a place full of lower, middle class ponies instead of hoity-toity Canterlot snobs. He had enjoyed studying advanced magic in Canterlot, but he wasn't able to make many friends. He remembered his old friend, Starlight Glimmer, and wanted to find her. He had searched for her in their old home town but she wasn't there. He wished that he hadn't left for Canterlot without saying goodbye to her. He just got so swept up in his new cutie mark that he didn't even think to notice Starlight. He really missed her…

"Hm… It should be around this bend," Sunburst murmured to himself.

He put the map back in his saddlebag and galloped towards that direction. Sure enough, after turning a corner, he saw Ponyville! There were pegasi flying in the sky and moving clouds around. They looked to be storm clouds. He had read that that meant that it was gonna rain.

"Well, if I'm gonna go into town, I better find shelter soon!" the sunny orange stallion said, galloping into town.

When Sunburst got into town, he saw many ponies, Earth and Unicorns, running inside.

"Huh, so many unique ponies here. It's not like Canterlot, and full of unicorns." Sunburst muttered, walking around.

He saw two ponies walking together, closely. One was a pink mare with a magenta mane and blue eyes, and the other was a creamy orange stallion with a brown mane and green eyes. Both of their manes were poofy and curly.

"Are they siblings?" Sunburst wondered, trotting over to them.

When he reached them, they noticed him.

"Hi, you look new in town here!" the pink one greeted cheerfully.

"Heh, you definitely got that right, Pinkie. I've never seen him here either!" the orange one added in.

"Hi, I'm Sunburst," he greeted, "Can you tell me where I can stay to be sheltered from the rain?"

Pinkie looked at Cheese and nodded.

"Well, you can stay in my friend Twilight's castle. Just tell her that Pinkie Pie sent you and you'll be okay, Sunburst!" Pinkie said, winking.

"You're so nice, my little fuzzball!" Cheese complimented her.

Pinkie blushed and pecked him on the lips. Sunburst raised an eyebrow.

"You two seem really close," he observed.

"Of course," Cheese said, blushing. "She's my marefriend."

Sunburst's blue eyes widened.

"Really? You look like siblings. But, that's just me." he chuckled nervously.

Pinkie and Cheese looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, we do look pretty much alike. But we aren't siblings." Pinkie snorted and giggled.

Sunburst chuckled.

"So I know now… Well, thanks for all the help!" the unicorn stallion thanked them.

Sunburst followed Pinkie's directions towards Twilight's castle. Whoever she was, why did she have a castle? He would soon find out…

He heard a clap of thunder above him and got scared! He ran for a giant, crystal tree he saw. He knocked on the door and a guard answered the door.

"Need something?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I need shelter from the storm, please!" he begged.

The guard was silent for a second.

"Please, Pinkie Pie sent me!" Sunburst begged again.

The guard's blue eyes widened as he smiled.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Come on in!" he said, stepping aside.

Sunburst smiled and thanked him as he ran in.

When Sunburst ran in, he saw the halls and everything about the castle.

"Wow…" he whispered in awe, slowing down.

It was really pretty outside, but it was even more pretty on the inside. He looked ahead and saw a purple and green dragon walking his way.

"Oh, hello there," Sunburst greeted.

The dragon noticed him and raised an eyebrow. He had never seen him before, though he had a feeling he had. When Sunburst and him were just inches apart, he greeted the little dragon properly.

"Hi, what's your name?" the golden orange stallion asked.

"My name is Spike," the dragon answered, "And you are?"

"Sunburst," he answered, "My name is Sunburst."

Spike's green reptilian eyes widened and shrunk. He remembered when he, Twilight, and Starlight went into the past and saw her and Sunburst as a filly and colt respectively. He looked at Sunburst again and saw a resemblance when remembering the young Sunburst.

"By chance, did you have a fillyhood friend named Starlight Glimmer?" Spike asked, raising his index claw.

Sunburst's blue eyes widened and shrunk slightly.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?!" he exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to go find Twilight!" Spike said, taking Sunburst's hoof and pulling him along.

Sunburst followed Spike down the hall towards the big doors, which lead to Twilight's throne room.

When the giant doors opened, Spike yelled Twilight's name. Sunburst looked over at the center of the throne room where a table and 7 thrones resided. Out of one of them came a purple alicorn with a dark purple, magenta and light purple striped mane and tail. Sunburst gasped and bowed immediately. He felt a claw on his shoulder and looked up to see Spike drawing his hand across his throat. Sunburst raised an eyebrow at this; was Spike telling him not to bow before a princess? He then looked up and saw above him the princess. She was smiling at him softly.

"You don't have to bow, sir," she assured him.

Sunburst stood back up straight.

"Really? But you're a princess." the vermillion maned stallion pointed out.

Twilight chuckled. "

Yes, well, I wasn't always one. Besides, I don't think people should have to bow before me. I'm just a different princess." the purple alicorn explained.

Sunburst stared at Twilight for a bit before smiling again.

"Okay," he said simply.

Twilight tilted her head slightly at Sunburst's appearance.

"You know, you look really familiar." she said, walking around and inspecting him.

"Where do I know you from?" she murmured to herself.

Spike tapped on Twilight's shoulder getting her attention.

"Twilight," he whisper-yelled, "That's Sunburst!"

Twilight's purple eyes widened in shock and shrunk! Sunburst looked at the alicorn's reaction and she looked at him.

"S-Sunburst?! As in, Starlight Glimmer's fillyhood friend?!" Twilight stuttered.

Sunburst gave a nervous nod and stepped back slightly. Then his blue eyes widened at the name he heard.

"Starlight?! You know Starlight?!" he asked in surprise.

Twilight looked at Spike and he looked back. Then, the purple alicorn princess smiled and walked over to Sunburst.

"Where are my manners? I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship." she greeted politely.

Sunburst smiled and bowed at her.

"And I'm Sunburst, and I'm very pleased to meet you." the sunny orange unicorn said.

"And about Starlight, does she live here?" Sunburst asked urgently.

Twilight nodded. Sunburst's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't contain his smile any longer! He had been so eager to try and find his old friend after all these years.

"Well, can you tell me where she is?! Please?!" Sunburst said in a plea.

Twilight's purple eyes widened.

"Sunburst, I'd love to rejoin you with her, but it's storming out! In fact…" Twilight explained as she flew over to her window.

She observed the streets of Ponyville and how empty they were. Well, almost empty…

She saw one pony still running down the street, and that pony was…

"Starlight!"

Starlight looked up and saw Twilight looking down at her from her window.

"Twilight, I was just heading inside!" the pink unicorn called back.

"No time! Come inside, quick!" Twilight called her, motioning her.

Starlight nodded and galloped for the castle.

Sunburst had heard Twilight say Starlight's name and that made his ears perk up.

"I-is she coming?" the unicorn stallion asked.

Twilight approached Sunburst and nodded happily.

"Yep, and you'll be able to reunite with her! And she'll be so happy to do it, because we were just talking about how much she missed you." the purple alicorn told him in a knowing tone.

Sunburst blushed and his blue eyes shrunk. What exactly was Twilight implying here? He was about to ask when the door burst open, revealing a soaking wet Starlight. Sunburst saw how much she had grown since they last saw each other; her mane was longer and out of its pigtails and she was taller. Plus, he did find her slightly attractive in a way…

Starlight was shivering and her mane was so wet it was in her face so she couldn't see that Sunburst was there.

"Oh, my Celestia, can somepony get her a towel?" Twilight said.

"On it!" Sunburst exclaimed, summoning one.

He brought it over to the soaked unicorn and started drying her off.

"Thanks, I've got it." she assured him, still oblivious to his identity.

Then she used her magic to use the towel to dry herself off.

Once Starlight was dry, she used her magic to straighten her mane so she could see who gave her the towel. And when she saw him, her persian blue eyes dilated and her mouth fell open. Sunburst sensed her unease and gave her a pleasant smile to try and ease her tension. Starlight said nothing, but slowly turned her head towards Twilight and Spike for an explanation. They didn't say anything verbally, but physically, they both smiled excitedly. Starlight looked back at Sunburst.

"It's great to see you again, Light." the latter chuckled.

Starlight didn't do anything for what seemed like forever… But when she did make her move, it was shocking and strange…

She punched Sunburst right across the room…

* * *

Cliffhanger, Muwahahaha!

Flippy: Jeez…

IKR?! Also, sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, I just never felt motivated enough…

R&R!


End file.
